Nuit du FoF
by Miss Tako
Summary: Défits de la nuit d'écriture du FoF  Forum Francophone . Nous avons une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Un thème toutes les heures. Fics sur les Maraudeurs.
1. La Nuit

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la première nuit écriture du FoF_

_(Forum Francophone) pour le thème "La nuit". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous_

_les francophones de ffnet, où l'on peut discuter, se plaindre du manque de review, demander de l'aide ou_

_s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve sur mon profile et dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

Le principe: on nous donne un thème, nous avons une heure pour écrire une fic dessus. Toutes les heures, un nouveau thème.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

Sirius se glissa à l'extérieur. Entendant un bruit à sa gauche, il plongea derrière un buisson. Cet imbécile de James avait refusé de lui prêter sa cape. Pas comme si quelqu'un risquait de le voir, la nuit était noire comme de l'encre. Il craignait plutôt que _quelque chose_ le remarque.

Il maudit deux fois son frère de cœur. Un fois pour avoir inventé ce défit stupide, et une fois pour avoir refusé qu'il se serve de la cape.

Il maudit aussi Remus. Lui qui protestait à chaque fois que les Maraudeurs faisaient ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule entorse au règlement, il n'avait rien dit. Lâcheur.

Pour la forme, il maudit également Peter, qui n'avait rien fait pour le défendre.

Non mais franchement, avait-on déjà vu un gage aussi stupide ? Une nuit entière dans la Forêt Interdite. C'était vraiment étrange que Remus n'ait rien dit. Il n'avait pas fait une si grosse bêtise que ça quand même ! Sa malheureuse petite blague ne méritait pas un défit aussi dangereux.

Une série de craquements retentit derrière lui et il quitta sa cachette en courant. Si encore il pouvait prendre la forme de Padfoot, il serait plus rassuré. Mais ses _amis_ le lui avaient interdit. A croire qu'ils voulaient sa mort.

La très faible lueur de la lune dessinait des ombres menaçantes autour de jeune homme. Par trois fois, il crut voir une créature le suivre.

Sirius décida de monter un camp. Ou au moins de trouver un abri pour la nuit. Parce que ses trois tortionnaires lui avaient bien entendu confisqué sa baguette. Histoire qu'il soit complètement sans défense dans la nuit noire. C'était vraiment étrange de la part de son Monny d'avoir suggéré ça. Oui, parce que si c'était James qui avait trouvé la punition, c'était Remus qui avait posé les règles. Tout ça pour une simple petite blague un peu ratée. Non. Pas ratée. Trop réussie serait plus exact.

Le jeune Black aperçut un renfoncement dans un gros rocher. Il décida que c'était l'endroit idéal. C'est alors que quelque chose tomba dans ses cheveux. Affolé, il secoua la tête dans tous les sens pour s'en débarrasser. La chose lui mordit violement l'oreille avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste.

Tout en jurant, Sirius se frotta l'oreille avant de pénétrer dans l'encoignure. Il sentit quelque chose le frôler. Un bruit de respiration siffla à son oreille. Collé au mur, il s'arrêta de respirer, scrutant l'obscurité. La lune n'éclairait presque pas, mais suffisamment pour qu'il voit que la grotte était vide. Il sentait comme une présence. A nouveau, quelque chose le frôla. Un bruit de pas, puis un long silence.

Alors que le garçon se jugeait enfin en sécurité, un grand rire retentit dans la caverne.

Avec une pensée d'excuse envers Godric Gryffondor, Sirius décida de laisser momentanément tomber le courage et prit ses jambes à son cou.

Mort de fatigue, il se laissa tomber au milieu d'une clairière. Ici au moins, la vue était dégagée et personne ne pourrait le prendre par surprise. Il venait souvent ici avec Remus. C'est d'ailleurs ici que cette histoire stupide avait commencée. Tout était de sa faute. Moony le connaissait pourtant. Il _savait_ qu'on ne pouvait pas lui faire ce genre de confidences. Mais le loup-garou avait toujours eu confiance en tout le monde.

Un long brame le tira de ses réflexions, le faisant sursauter. S'il se faisait charger par un troupeau de cerfs, il était vraiment très mal. De nouveau, il sentit une présence, mais aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

C'était bien la dernière fois qu'il jouait un tour à un des ses amis. C'était bien trop dangereux, il était pourtant bien placé pour le savoir. Les Maraudeurs ne se laissaient pas marcher sur les pieds, même par l'un des leurs.

Il sentait toujours la présence. La lune s'était cachée et la nuit était d'un noir oppressant. Il ne pourrait pas tenir jusqu'au matin.

Tout ça parce que Remus lui avait avoué avoir peur du noir. Du noir franchement, n'était-ce pas ridicule ? En tant que Maraudeur, Sirius ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille. Il avait toujours adoré taquiner le loup-garou, et celui-ci lui en offrait gentiment l'opportunité sur un plateau. Il avait juste oublié que le lycanthrope n'avait aucun sens de l'humour.

Il entendit un bruissement à sa droite. Et de nouveau un brame, suivi par un bruit de cavalcade. Un léger rire à sa gauche. Il commençait à avoir le tournis. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux alors que le ciel était d'un noir uniforme.

Plus jamais, il se le jurait, plus jamais il ne tenterait de rire aux dépends de Remus. Plus jamais.

Il n'aurait jamais dû invoquer une nuit perpétuelle autour de Monny pour lui faire peur. Surtout qu'il avait raté son sort et que l'obscurité s'était étendue au château tout entier. Il regrettait vraiment ce qu'il avait fait. Il le regrettait d'autant plus qu'il s'était avéré que Lily Evans était également terrorisée par le noir complet. James ne lui avait pas pardonné et avait été enchanté de prêter main forte à Remus pour punir le jeune Black.

Quelque chose monta le long de son dos et il hurla. Un petit rire étouffé résonna. Sirius bondit sur ses pieds et s'agita dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser de la créature.

-Je suis désolé ! finit par craquer le jeune Gryffondor. Remus, je ne recommencerai plus jamais, je le jure ! James, je présenterai même mes excuses en public à Evans ! Au secours !

Un grand silence régna alors sur la forêt. Un peu plus loin, dans les buissons, un jeune homme aux mèches couleurs miel caché sous une cape félicitait un rat et un cerf.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_Fin du premier défit! Qu'en pensez-vous? pour un truc écrit en une heure, je suis plutôt contente._

_Zou, place au deuxième thème_


	2. Caféine

Deuxième thème : Caféine.

_J'ai vraiment pas eu d'inspiration sur celui-là ^^ Mais je suis quand même satisfaite du résultat, ça aurait pu être pire._

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

-Il semble avoir repéré le Vif d'Or ! Il plonge et… ouiiiiiiii ! Il l'a eu ! Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, c'est tout simplement extraordinaire ! En moins de trois minutes de match, l'attrapeur de la fière équipe des Gryffondors a déjà attrapé le Vif ! C'est véritablement incroyable, je rappelle que le record du monde est de quatorze minutes et quinze secondes, quel dommage que ce ne soit pas une partie officielle. Chers élèves, je vous demande un grand hourra pour James Potter !

-Objection !

Une centaine de regards noirs se tourna vers le trouble-fête. Raide comme un piquet, les cheveux plus gras que jamais, Severus Rogue se dressait au milieu du terrain, encouragé silencieusement par tous les Serpentards, vexés d'avoir perdu le match d'une manière aussi pitoyable.

-Vous désirez ? s'agaça MacGonagall, impartiale partout, sauf au Quidditch.

-Je soupçonne ce crét… ce joueur de s'être dopé.

-De s'être quoi ? s'enquit Bibine.

-Dopé.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est un truc moldu. Précisa quelqu'un.

-Ah. Firent les professeurs avant de se détourner.

-C'est un produit qui sert à décupler ses capacités. Expliqua le Serpentard.

Le professeur Bibine fronça les sourcils.

-Vous insinuez que votre camarade aurait pu tricher ?

Severus hocha la tête alors que des sifflements s'élevaient des gradins des Serpentards.

-Nous pouvons faire un test. Proposa Dumbledore. Pompom ?

-Je m'en occupe. Monsieur Potter ?

Sous le regard victorieux de Rogue, James suivit l'infirmière dans le château.

-A quoi tu joues Servillus ? grogna Sirius.

-Mais à rien Black. Tout ce passera bien. A moins que votre ami n'ait quelque chose à cacher.

-James n'a rien à se reprocher. Rétorqua l'Animagus, appuyé par Peter.

-Etrangement, votre ami, là, n'a pas l'air d'accord.

-Moony ? s'inquièta Sirius.

-Chut Padfoot, j'essaie de me rappeler quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Si la caféine est considérée comme un produit dopant.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

-Alors, je suis dopé ? S'inquiéta James, bien qu'il n'ait pas tout à fait compris ce que ça signifiait.

-Je ne crois pas… répondit l'infirmière en consultant ses résultats d'un air embêter.

-Il y a un problème ? fit l'attrapeur, affolé.

-Je ne crois pas… répéta Pompom.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce cas ?

-Votre sang comprend plus de cinquante pour cent de caféine.

James rougit furieusement au souvenir des vingtaines de tasses de café qu'il avait avalé. C'était Lily qui lui avait fait découvrir les bienfaits de cette boisson et il avait voulu vérifier si elle rendait vraiment hyperactif.

-Et alors ?

-J'essaie de me rappeler si la caféine est considérée comme un produit dopant…

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_Hop, deuxième défi fini, bon, c'est très bizarre mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, vite vite vite, troisième thème!_


	3. Argent

Troisième thème : Argent (23h à 00h)

_Je suis fatiguée! En plus, je dois éteidre, vite!_

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Moony ?

-Mes comptes.

-C'est quoi ?

-Je regarde combien il me reste d'argent pour cette année. Mes parents ne peuvent pas m'en envoyer beaucoup, donc il faut que je surveille.

-Et il t'en reste ?

-Pas beaucoup.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Pas assez pour que je puisse m'acheter du chocolat cette semaine.

Sirius adopta une mine de circonstance. Le chocolat, pour le loup-garou, c'était sacré. Il se devait de soutenir son ami dans cette dure épreuve. Et puis, quand il était en manque de chocolat, Remus était insupportable. La friandise était une nécessité pour Remus, mais aussi pour la santé mentale du reste des Maraudeurs.

-Je pourrais te le payer ? suggéra l'Animagus.

-Ah non, je ne veux pas vous demander d'argent, surtout pour des choses qui ne sont pas nécessaires.

Sirius s'empêcha de dire que c'était nécessaire. Pas seulement pour le loup-garou, mais aussi pour les trois autres.

Une semaine plus tard, la situation commençait déjà à dégénérer.

-Moony ? tu fais quoi ?

-Mes comptes.

-Encore ?

-Comment ça encore ?

-ça fait une semaine que tu fais tes comptes tous les jours.

-Pas du tout. Je viens de commencer.

Sirius n'insista pas. Si Remus commençait à déconner, il valait mieux se taire.

Le lendemain, il trouva le loup-garou en train de compter ses sous. Il décida de convoquer le conseil.

-Prongs, Wormtail, code marron !

Le code marron, c'était quand Remus était en manque de chocolat. Cela arrivait au moins une fois par an, et c'était un véritable calvaire. Le jeune lycanthrope commençait alors à chercher de l'argent partout, essayant même d'en soutirer aux élèves. Le pire est qu'il refusait obstinément toute pièce qu'on lui donnerait de plein gré.

-On fait quoi ? commença Peter, histoire de lancer la réflexion.

-Il faut faire attention, déjà, l'année dernière, quand on a mis en douce de l'argent dans sa tirelire, il avait des soupçons.

-Vous faites quoi ?

-Rien ! répondirent les trois garçons dans un bel ensemble.

-Bon, je vais manger alors.

En le regardant partir, les Animagi se demandèrent une nouvelle fois pourquoi le chocolat était le seul aliment qu'on ne trouvait pas sur la grande table de Poudlard.

Deux semaines. Deux semaines que Remus manquait de chocolat et interdisait à ses amis de lui en acheter. Deux semaines qu'il déprimait et s'énervait toutes les deux minutes.

-J'ai faim ! grogna le lycanthrope.

-Et bien mange. Rétorqua Sirius, le seul qui ait encore l'énergie de lui répondre.

Le loup-garou lui jeta un regard noir avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

-Il m'énerve. Gémit James. Pourquoi il veut pas qu'on lui donne du chocolat ?

-Je vais trafiquer ses comptes. Déclara Sirius au bout d'un moment.

-Tu sais comment ça marche ?

-Je trouverai.

-J'en doute.

-T'as raison.

-….

-….

-J'allais le dire.

-Et puis merde, il m'énerve !

Sirius se leva d'un bond, attrapa une poignée de gallions et partit à la poursuite de Remus.

-Mooonyyyyyyy !

-Quoi ? aboya le loup-garou.

-Tu prends ça et tu t'achètes du chocolat. Déclara-t-il en posant d'autorité l'argent dans les mains de Remus.

-Je ne veux…

-VAS T'ACHETER DU CHOCOLAT ! craqua Sirius.

Le lycanthrope resta bouche bée quelques instants avant d'afficher un grand sourire réjoui.

-Merci.

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*

_Bon, bon, je m'excuse, il est tard, je suis fatiguée. Sinon, vous avez trouvez ça comment? N'histez pas à passer sur le FoF (lien sur mon profile)._

_Bonne nuit !_

_La reine des poulpes vous salue_


End file.
